Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored data storage media. Such data storage media may include one or more hard disks disposed in one or more hard disk drive units. One (or more) accessor typically accesses the hard disk drive units, and transports those units to a facility wherein information can be read from, or written to, the hard disks disposed in those hard disk drive units. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage and retrieve system in order to transmit data to, and/or to receive data from, one or more on-line host computer systems.
In order to maximize the cost effectiveness of storing, locating, and retrieving information in a hard disk data storage and retrieval system it is advantageous to optimize the transfer of information between one or more attached host computers and the hard disks stored in the data storage and retrieval system. What is needed is an apparatus and method to perform necessary hard disk maintenance operations, and to perform repetitive information transfer operations, while minimizing the use of the attached host computer systems.